the_brain_strummersfandomcom-20200214-history
S.H.I.E.L.D. (MA)
S.H.I.E.L.D. is a super-secret organization, and one of the major and largest super-groups in the Marvel Universe. Members *Commander *Avengers **Captain America (Steve Rogers) **Stark Industries ***Iron Man (Tony Stark) **The Hulk (Bruce Banner) **Thor (Thor Odinson) **Parker Industries ***Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ***Mega Tony **Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) **Vision **Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) **Black Panther (T'Challa Udaku) **Wasp (Janet van Dyne) **Wonder Man (Simon Williams) **Black Knight (Dane Whitman) **Arsenal (Robot) **Avenger Five ***Five Unnamed Pilots **Doctor Voodoo (Jericho Drumm) **Secret Avengers ***Agent Nick Fury Jr. ***The Cheese (Agent Phil Coulson) ***Maria Hill ***Hawkeye (Clint Barton) ***Black Widow (Natalia Romanova) ***War Machine (Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes) ***Falcon (Sam Wilson) ***3-D Man (Delroy Garrett Jr.) ***Ant-Man (Eric O'Grady) ***Black Crow ***Lectronn (Tommy Samuels) ***Mockingbird (Bobbi Morse) ***Network (Valerie Martin) ***Prodigy (Ritchie Gilmore) ***Sarah Garza ***Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) ***Typeface (Gordon Thomas) **Future Avengers ***Hurricane (Makoto) ***Charade (Chloé) ***Codec (Adi) ***Akira Akatsuki ***Hikaru Akatsuki ***Jessica Shannon ***Edward Grant ***Chris Taylor **Great Lakes Avengers ***Mr. Immortal (Craig Hollis) ***Big Bertha (Ashley Crawford) ***Dinah Soar ***Doorman (DeMarr Davis) ***Flatman (Matt) ***Good Boy (Goodness Silva) ***Squirrel Girl (Doreen Green) ****Tippy-Toe ****Monkey Joe ***Grasshopper (Doug Taggert) **Alternate Reality Avengers: ***Avengers (MC2) ****American Dream (Shannon Carter) ****Argo the Almighty ****Blacklight (Kendra Freeman) ****Bluestreak (Blue Kelso) ****Buzz (Jack "JJ" Jameson) ****Coal Tiger (T'Chaka II) ****Crimson Curse (Aerika Harkness) ****Darkdevil (Reilly Tyne) ****Earth Sentry (John Foster) ****Freebooter (Brandon Cross) ****Golden Goblin (Phillip Urich) ****Green Goblin (Normie Osborn) ****J2 (Zane Yama) ****Ladyhawk (Regina Morgan) ****Ladyhawk (Rosetta Morgan) ****Mainframe ****Sabreclaw (Hudson Logan) ****Spider-Woman (May Parker) ****Stinger (Dr. Cassandra Lang) ****Thena Thorsdóttir ****Thunderstrike (MC2) ****Warp ***A.V.E.N.G.E.R.S. Initiative ****Captain America (Danielle Cage) ****Black Knight (20XX) ****Collapsar (Manu Chauhan) ****Excalibur (20XX) ****Guillotine (20XX) ****Iron Mariner (Jako Krangsen) ****King Hulk (Dorrek VIII) ****Madame Natasha ****Marvel Woman (Marlene Brashear) ****Namorina (Dorma McKenzie) ****Thor (20XX) ****Vision (20XX) ***Next Avengers ****James Rogers ****Black Panther (Azari T'Challa) ****Hawkeye (Francis Barton) ****Torunn Thorsdóttir ****Wasp (Henry Pym, Jr.) ***Avengers 2099 ****Captain America (Roberta Mendez) ****Black Widow (Tania) ****Goblin (Jennifer D'Angelo) ****Hawkeye (Max) ****Hulk (John Eisenhart) ****Punisher (Jacob Gallows) ****Strange (Jeannie) ***Cosmic Avengers ****Commander America (Steven Rogers V) ****Jhen the Gammazon ****Irondroid (Bill Hogan) ****Irondroid (Willie March) ****Tachyon Torch (Jim Storm) ***Last Avengers ****Bombshell ****Doctor Strange (Tommy Maximoff) ****Gestalt ****High Tide ****Hotshot ****Jessica Wingfoot ****Sequoia ****Super-Ego ***Early Bird Avengers ****Great Aunt Woman ****Grey Panther ****Hawkbifocals ****Iron Grandma ****Spider-Pop Pop ***King Thor's Avengers ****King Thor (Thor Odinson) ****Captain America ****Goddesses of Thunder *****Atli *****Ellisiv *****Frigg ****Phoenix (Logan) ****Satanic Sorcerer Supreme (Daimon Hellstrom) ***Avengers (Alt. Future) ****Tannen Six ****Thor (Dargo Ktor) ****Deva van Dyne ****Iron Man (Thaddeus Stark) ****Tatiana Maximoff ***Avengers (Earth-94823) ****Thor (John Jonah Jameson) ****Storm (Remy LeBeau) ****Venom (Jubilation Lee) ****Spider-clops (Peter Parker) ****Winged Wolverine (James Howlett) ****Captain America (Bruce Banner) ***Avengers (Multiverse) ****General America (Rogers of Earth-717) ****Thordis (Jane Foster of Earth-788) ****Iron Giant Man (Tony Stark of Earth-1298) ****Human Torch (Jonatha Storm of Earth-2301) ****Spider-Woman (Mary Jane Watson of Earth-2301) ****Iron Woman (Natasha Stark-Rogers of Earth-3490) ****Captain America (Carol Danvers of Earth-2301) ****Human Torch (Ben Grimm of Earth-9031) ****Crimson Dynamo (Earth-9930) ****Thor ("Loki Laufeyson" of Earth-9997) ****Black Bolt (Ahura Boltagon of Earth-9997) ****Redback (Jessica Drew of Earth-11326) ****War Machine (Earth-13519) ****Thor (Carol Danvers of Earth-16045) ****Giant-Girl (Janet van Dyne of Earth-20051) ****Elephant Steve (Earth-99062) ****Rai (Takao Konishi of Earth-Unknown) ****Solar (Dr. Phil Seleski of Earth-Unknown) ****Captain Citrus (John Polk of Earth-12041) ****Spider-Man (Eugene Thompson of Earth-24133) ****Iron Punisher (Frank Castle of Earth-28918) ****Giant-Man (Sam Wilson of Earth-28918) ****Hulk (James Howlett of Earth-28918) ****Captain Marvel (Ayesha of Earth-71166) ****Iron Man (Michael Rhodes of Earth-83438) ****Steel Corpse (Anthony Stark of Earth-11326) ****Captain America (Frank Castle of Earth-93070) ****Captain America (Ava of Earth-81223) ****Agent Orange (Angelica Jones of Earth-989112) ****Ororogue (Anna Marie of Earth-989112) ****Drac de Ferro (Earth-99101) ****Sirio-10 (Earth-20022) ****Trueno (Miguel Angel Roldán of Earth-99101) ****Yellow-Wasp (Janet van Dyne of Earth-4162) ***Avengers (Victorious' Reality) ****Heroine (Gertrude Yorkes) ****Captain America ****Scorpion ***Battleworld Avengers ****Crusader (Sarah Rogers) ****Bravado (Balder Blake) ****Firefly (Matthew Storm) ****Mustang (Clint Barton Jr.) ****Torrent (Kendall Logan) ***Avengers Force ****Black Widow (Janet van Dyne) ****Black Knight (Alec Swan) ****Quicksilver ****Thor ****Prototype 2.0 (James Ruiz) ***Avengers (Artume-Ruled Reality) ****Ms. Fantastic (Susan Storm) ****White Phoenix (Emma Frost) ****Wolverine (Laura Kinney) ****Spider-Woman (Mary Jane Watson) ***Ape-Vengers ****Iron Mandrill (Tony Stark) ****Huhr (Bruce Bananner) ****Monkey-C ****Gro-Rilla (Henry Pym) ****Claw-Monkey (Logan) ****Boomerangutan (Fred Myers) ****Sand Monk (William Baker) ****Thor (Thorangutan Odinson) ****Ms. Marvape (Carol Danvers) ****Ape X ****Hawkape (Clinton Barton) ****Invisible Simian (Susan Storm) ****Simian Torch (Jonathan Storm) ****Thing ***Avengers (Timeslip) ****Connors, the One-Armed Warrior ****Jack Firehart ****Murdock, the Blind ****Smithers, the Green Knight ****Xavier, the Fallen ***Avengers (Legacy Virus) ****Beast ****Daredevil ****Doctor Henry Pym ****Doctor Octopus ****Emma Frost ****Frog ****Havok ****Icegirl ****Juggernaut ****Leech ****Power Fist (Luke Cage) ****Rachel Summers ****Rhino ****Spider-Girl (Mary Jane Watson) ****The Blob ***Avengers Academy (Future) ****Finesse ****Hazmat ****Mettle ****Reptil ****Striker ****Veil ***Avengers (Crooked World) ****Android Andy ****Bash Street Bunty ****Captain Roy Risk ****Colonel Tusker ****Crusader (Perseus Ablemarle) ****Gaath ****Iron Tallon ****Kid Miracleman ****Miracleman ****Puppetman ****The Arachnid ****Tom Rosetta ****Young Miracleman (Rick) ***The Defenders ****Captain UK (Peggy Carter) ****Iron Man (Steven Rogers) ****Star-Lord (T'Challa) ***X-Vengers ****Spider-Storm ****Red Cable ****She Shang-Chi ****Thing Jr. ***Champions of the Realm ****Captain Avalon (St'vaan) ****Apollyon ****Avalonia ****Behemoth ****Blackthorn ****Bloodraven ****Bluestone ****Ch'll ****Faery Queen (Jhan) ****Greenskyn Smashtroll ****Ironheart ****Merman ****Nighthowl ****Nosferata ****Phantazm (Symon) ****Skorch ****Swift ****Warmaker ****Webslinger ****Witchfire ***Iron Avengers ****Iron Maiden (Karen) ****Sting (Jan) ****Monolith (Hank) ****Bolt (Pietro) ****Crimson Sage (Wanda) ****Steelbow (Clint) ****Tank ****Jade Dragon ***Judgment League Avengers ****Super-Soldier (Clark Kent) ****Dark Claw (Logan Wayne) ****Captain Marvel (William Mar-Vell) ****Goliath (Oliver Queen) ****Canary (Dinah Barton) ****Hawkeye (Clinton Archer) ****Red Vision ****Speed Demon (Wallace West) ****Doctor Strangefate (Charles Xavier) *****Myx ****Iron Lantern (Harold Stark) ****Mercury (Pietro Allen) ****Thorion the Hunter ****White Witch (Wanda Zatara) ****Speed Demon (Blaze Allen) ***X-League ****Redwing (Warren Drake) ****Wonder Wasp ****Green Goliath (Hank Jordan) ****Captain America Jr. (Freddy Rogers) ****Thor-El ****Jean Black ****Quick Freeze ***Mitey 'Vengers ****Captain Amerikid ****Big Boy ****Hawkey ****Iron Ace ****Thunderson ****Wisp ***A-Gwen-Gers ****Captain Gwen-Merica ****Gwen: Goddess of Thunder ****Hawk-Gwen ****Iron Gwen ****Spider-Gwen ****The In-Gwen-Ible Hulk **Thor (Jane Foster) **Avengers A.I. ***Black Widow (Chief Monica Chang) ***Doombot (Avenger) ***Protector (Alexis) **Avengers Academy ***Black Panther (Shuri) (Instructor) ***Captain Britain (Brian Braddock) (Instructor) ***Elsa Bloodstone (Instructor) ***Female Doombot (Instructor) ***Gloriana (Meggan Puceanu) (Instructor) ***Jocasta (Instructor) ***Sanjar Javeed (Instructor) ***Union Jack (Joseph Chapman) (Instructor) ***Loners ****Namie (UJ1-DX) ****Ricochet (Johnny Gallo) ****Spider-Woman (Mattie Franklin) ****Turbo (Mickey Musashi) ***Power Pack ****Zero-G (Alex Power) ****Energizer (Katie Power) ****Lightspeed (Julie Power) ****Mass Master (Jack Power) ****Lord Kofi Whitemane ***Runaways ****Arsenic (Gert Yorkes) ****Gib ****Kid Ultron (Victor Mancha) ****Lucy in the Sky (Karolina Dean) ****Old Lace ****Princess Powerful (Molly Hayes) ****Rose Red (Klara Prast) ****Rufus ****Singularity ****Sister Grimm (Nico Minoru) ****Talkback (Chase Stein) ****The Leapfrog ****Xavin ***Anachronism (Aiden Gillespie) ***Asha ***Batwing (Jimmy Santini) ***Blocks ***Box (Roger Bochs Jr.) ***Bull ***Butterball (Emery Schaub) ***Cullen Bloodstone ***Demona Hellstrom ***Finesse (Jeanne Foucault) ***Fiona ***Flynn ***Gang ***Hazmat (Jenny Takeda) ***Juston Seyfert ****Juston's Sentinel ***Kid Briton ***Kid Copper (Robert) ***Leviathan ***Loch ***Luna Maximoff ***Machine Teen (Autonomously Decisive Automated Mechanism) ***Magic Boots Mel (Melanie Kapoor) ***Mettle (Ken Mack) ***Nara ***Pan ***Pom Pom ***Red Raven (Diana) ***Reptil (Humberto Lopez) ***Rocket Racer (Robert Farrell) ***She-Hulk (Lyra) ***Shri ***Spider-Girl (Anya Corazon) ***Striker (Brandon Sharpe) ***Thunderstrike (Kevin Masterson) ***Veil (Maddy Berry) ***Whalesong ***Wiz Kid (Takeshi Matsuya) **Avengers Idea Mechanics ***Abyss (Ex Nihilo's) ***Children of the Sun ***Chris Quinn ***Doctor Positron (Max Brashear) ***Dr. Mandy O'Connor ***Enigma (Aikku Jokinen) ***Ex Nihila ***Ex Nihilo ***Iron Patriot (Toni Ho) ***Nightmask (Adam Blackveil) ***Red Hulk (Robert L. Maverick) ***Smasher (Izzy Kane) ***Starbrand (Kevin Connor) ***Validator (Michaud) ***White Tiger (Ava Ayala) **West Coast Avengers ***Alloy (Ramone Watts) ***Bridgette ***Century ***Darkhawk (Chris Powell) ***Fuse (Johnny Watts) ***Gwenpool (Gwen Poole) ****Cecil ****Jeff ***Living Lightning (Miguel Santos) ***Machine Man ("Aaron Stack"/Z2P45-9-X-51) ***Madame Web (Julia Carpenter) ***Moira Brandon ***Moon Knight (Marc Spector) ***P.L.A.T.O. (Piezo-electrical Logistic Analytical Tactical Operator) ***Tigra (Greer Grant Nelson) ***U.S. Agent (John Walker) **A.I.vengers II ***Giant-Man (Raz Malhotra) ***Captain America II (A.I.) ***Captain Marvel (A.I) ***Hawkeye II (A.I.) ***Iron Man II (A.I) ***Spider-Man (A.I) ***Thor II (A.I) **Avengers (1,000,000 BC) ***Agamotto ***Black Panther ***Ghost Rider (Ghost) ***Iron Fist (Fan Fei) ***Lady Phoenix ***Odin ***Starbrand (Vnn) **Avengers (1,000 AD) ***Black Panther (Nehanda) ***Ghost Rider (Chief Hellhawk) ***Iron Fist ***Phoenix **Brooklyn Avengers ***Boilmaker (Jin Lee) ***Fi (Felipe Morales) ***Mints (Mitzsi) ***Paintball (Patti Lee) ***Psi (Pablo Morales) ***Rotary (Rock) ***The Hypst'r **Champions ***Bombshell (Lana Baumgartner) ***Brawn (Amadeus Cho) ***Falcon (Joaquin Torres) ***Ironheart (Riri Williams) ***Kid Kaiju (Kei Kawade) ***Moon-Boy, Moon Girl (Lunella Lafayette), and Devil Dinosaur ***Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) ***Nova (Sam Alexander) ***Patriot (Shaun Lucas) ***Pinpoint (Qureshi Gupta) ***Power Man (Victor Alvarez) ***Red Dagger (Kareem) ***Red Locust (Fernanda Ramirez) ***Snowguard (Amka Aliyak) ***Spider-Man (Miles Morales) ***Viv (Vivian Vision) ***Wasp (Nadia Van Dyne) **Pet Avengers ***Throg (Simon Walterson) ***Bo Obama ***Damiella ***Emma the Winged Ant ***Hairball (Niels) ***Hairball 2 ***Ms. Lion ***Redwing **Young Avengers ***Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) ***Hulkling (Teddy Altman/Prince Dorrek VIII) ***Ikol (Loki Laufeyson) ***Iron Lad (Nathaniel Richards) ***Marvel Boy (Noh-Varr) ***Ms. America (America Chavez) ***Patriot (Elijah Bradley) ***Prodigy (David Alleyne) ***Speed (Tommy Shepherd) ***Stature (Cassie Lang) ***Vee (Death's Head V) ***Vision (Jonas) ***Wiccan (Billy Kaplan) **Portland Avengers ***Brian Michael Bendis ***Grahh-Nola, the Crunch that Walks like a Man ***Madame Vegan ***The Hippie ***The Protester ***The Scarlet Cyclist ***Voodonut **Avengers Support Crew ***Edwin Jarvis ***Constance Molina ***D.W. Griffith ***Diane Newell ***Donna Maria Puentes ***Dr. Erik Selvig ***Shogun Warriors ****Genji Odashu *****Combatra ****Ilongo Savage *****Dangard Ace ****Richard Carson *****Raydeen ***Gilbert Vaughn ***Helen Cho ***Inger Sullivan ***James Lucas ***Keith Kincaid ***M'Daka ***Ruby Neal ***Soraya Khorasani ***The Bear **A-Bomb (Rick Jones) **Ant-Man (Scott Lang) **Avenger Prime **Black Goliath (Bill Foster) **Blue Marvel (Adam Brashear) **Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) **Captain Universe (Tamara Devoux) **Deathcry (Sharra Neramani) **Doctor Druid (Anthony Ludgate) **Echo (Maya Lopez) **Flux (Dennis Sykes) **Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes) **Giant-Man (Hank Pym) **Gilgamesh **Hercules (Alcaeus Panhellenios) **Iron Man (Teen Tony) **Jack of Hearts (Jonathan Hart) **Kai Bowen **Kaluu **Lady Magdalena **Masque (Giuletta Nefaria) (3rd Bio-Duplicate) **Quasar (Wendell Vaughn) **Sentry (Bob Reynolds) ***C.L.O.C. (Centrally Located Organic Computer) ***Watchdog (Normie) **She-Hulk (Jen Walters) **Silverclaw (Maria de Guadalupe Santiago) **Slaughter (Nial Coward) **Spectrum (Monica Rambeau) **Starfox (Eros) **Starktech 9 **Stingray (Walter Newell) **Swordsman (Jacques Duquesne) **Swordsman (Philip Javert) **Synapse (Emily Guerrero) **Voyager (Va Nee Gast) **Weapon H (Clay Cortez) **White Fox (Ami Han) *Agent X (S.H.I.E.L.D.) *Lightwave (Aurora Dante) *A.R.M.O.R. **Portal (Charles Little Sky) **Ducky Dozen ***Howard the Duck (Howard T. Duckson) ***Battlestar (Lemar Hoskins) ***Suffragists ****Miss America (Zombie WWII) ****Riveter (Rosalind) ****Libertas ****Columbia ***Breeze Barton ***Dragoon ***Dynaman (Lagaro) ***Eternal Brain (William Carmody) ***Flexo the Rubber Man ***Gur ***Red Raven ***Swift Cloud (Jacali Kane) **Alexander Erde **Isabel Cabrera **Siege (John Kelly) **Taurette **Teresa Rigotti *Agent Anderson *Initiative **Big Hero Six ***Baymax ***Hiro Takachiho ***Ebon Samurai (Kioshi Keishicho) ***Fredzilla (Fred) ***Go-Go Tomago (Leiko Tanaka) ***Honey Lemon (Aiko Miyazaki) ***Mary Iosama ***Otomo ***Sunpyre (Lumina) ***Wasabi-No Ginger **Cavalry ***Designate (Tarene) ***Red 9 (Wallace Jackson) ***Ultragirl (Suzy Sherman) **Defenders ***Defenders (Valkyrior) ****Clea ****Dr. Annabelle Riggs ****Nova (Frankie Raye) ****Ren Kimura ****Thundra ****Valkyrie (Brunnhilde) ****Warrior Woman (Hippolyta) ***Heroes for Hire (Knight & Wing) ****Misty Knight ****Colleen Wing ****American Samurai ****Paladin ****Shang-Chi ****Shroud (Max Coleridge) ****Tarantula (Maria Vasquez) ***Heroes for Hire (Power Man & Iron Fist) ****Luke Cage ****Iron Fist (Danny Rand) ****Disco Devil (Cletus Evans) ****Gadget ****Iron Fist (H'ylthri) ****Keith Augustin ****Little Ben (Benjamin Donovan, Jr.) ****Marta Cardona ****Señor Mágico ****White Tiger ***Secret Defenders ****Cloak (Ty Johnson) ****Dagger (Tandy Bowen) ****Cognoscenti *****Al (Sidrat-Al-Muntah) *****Joshua Pryce *****Baby Rose (Rose Steadbaur) ****Cadaver (Cody Fleischer) ****Deathlok (Mike Collins) ****Nomad (Jack Monroe) ****Sepulchre (Jillian Woods) ****Sleepwalker ****Thunderstrike (Eric Masterson) ***Andromeda ***Ardina ***Candy Southern ***Chorus ***Cloud ***Daredevil (Matt Murdock) ***Devil-Slayer (Eric Payne) ***Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) ***Gargoyle (Isaac Christians) ***Hellcat (Pasty Walker) ***Hellstorm (Daimon Hellstrom) ***Interloper ***Jewel (Jessica Jones) ***Junta (Manuel Vicente) ***Nighthawk (Joaquin Pennysworth) ***Nighthawk (Kyle Richmond) ***Red She-Hulk (Betty Ross) ***Silver Sufer (Norrin Radd) ***Starlight (Tania Belinskaya) ***Tagak the Leopard Lord ***Torpedo (Brock Jones) ***White Tiger (Hector Ayala) ***White Tiger (Kevin Cole) ***William Fanshawe **Earth Force ***Earth Lord (Kyle Brock) ***Skyhawk (Winston Manchester) ***Wind Warrior (Pamela Shaw) **Hulkling (Earth-A) **Wiccan (Earth-A) **Freaks ***Gorilla Girl (Fahnbullah Eddy) ***Muck Monster ***Six **Freedom Force II ***Challenger (William Waring) ***Cloud 9 (Abby Boylen) ***Spinner ***Think Tank **Harvesters ***Grain Belt ***Meadowlark ***Pioneer ***Sunflower ***Topeka **Heavy Hitters ***Gravity (Greg Willis) ***Nonstop (Madeleine Michaels) ***Telemetry (Marina Zane) **Liberteens ***2-D (Darell Paine) ***Blue Eagle ***Hope (Ariana Diamante) ***Iceberg (Jack Pierce) ***Ms. Fantastix (Erika Kelley) ***Ms. K (Katherine Darringer) ***Whiz Kid **Metahumes ***Assault (Edward Wong) ***Blazeye (Barbara DeGioia) ***Hardnose (Alexander Patel) ***Hyperia (Denise Havens) ***Makina (Fiona Rivera) **New Warriors ***Night Thrasher (Dwayne Taylor) ***Hybrid (Scott Washington) ***Scarlet Spiders ****Scarlet Spider (Michael) ****Scarlet Spider (Patrick) ****Scarlet Spider (Van) ***Aegis (Trey Rollins) ***Aja ***Bandit (Donyell Taylor) ***Bolt (Chris Bradley) ***Brian van Patrick ***Debrii (Deborah Fields) ***Firestar (Angel Jones) ***Gauntlet (Joseph Green) ***Grace (New Warriors) ***Haechi (Mark Sim) ***Helix (Rafael Carago) ***Hummingbird (María Aracely Josefina Penalba de las Heras) ***Justice (Vance Astrovik) ***Kaz ***Longstrike (Christine Cord) ***Michael van Patrick (Clone) ***Microbe (Zachary Smith Jr.) ***Namorita Prentiss (Alt. Past) ***Namorita Prentiss (Prime) ***Phaser (Christian Cord) ***Scarlet Spider (Kaine Parker) ***Silhouette ***Skybolt (Vincent Stewart) ***Speedball (Darrion Grobe) ***Speedball (Robbie Baldwin) ***Sun Girl (Selah Burke) ***Timeslip (Rina Patel) ***Turbo (Mike Jeffries) ***Water (Faira Sar Namora) **Penance Corps ***Águila (Alejandro Montoya) ***Black Tiger (Abraham Brown) ***Crime-Buster (Eugene Mason) ***Professor Gamble ***Thunderbolt (Bill Carver) **Rangers ***Fifty-One ***Firebird (Bonita Juarez) ***Phantom Rider (Hamilton Slade) ****Banshee (Horse) ***Red Wolf (William Talltrees) ***Shooting Star (Victoria Star) ***Texas Twister (Drew Daniels) **Shadow Hunters ***Alyssa Moy ***Mechamage **Skrull Kill Krew ***Ryder ***Catwalk (Kimberly Dee) ***Dice (Rob Fortune) ***Moonstomp ***Riot (Heidi Sladkin) **The Order ***Rescue (Pepper Potts) ***Anthem (Henry Hellrung) ***Bannermen ****Bannerman Black ****Bannerman Blue ****Bannerman Brown ****Bannerman Green ****Bannerman White ***Aralune (Becky Ryan) ***Artemis (Pam Pierce) ***Avona (Avery Allen) ***Calamity (James Wa) ***Corona (Carlos Araujo Carvalho) ***Heavy (Dennis Murray) ***Hercules ***Kate Kildare ***Mulholland Black ***Supernaut (Milo Fields) ***Veda (Magdalena Neuntauben) **Thunderbolts ***Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) ***Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) ***Atlas (Erik Josten) ***Mach X (Abner Jenkins) ***Songbird (Mel Gold) ***Photon (Genis-Vell) ***Citizen V (John Watkins III) ***Jolt (Helen Takahama) ***Kobik ***Meteorite (Valerie Barnhardt) ***Troll (Gunna Sijurvald) ***Vantage (Dallas Riordan) **Warbound ***Caiera Oldstrong ***Arch-E-5912 ***Biff ***Elloe Kaifi ***Hajo ***Hiroim the Oldstrong ***Kate Oldstrong (Katherine Waynesboro) ***Korg ***Miek ***No-Name ***Tasba **Wild Pack ***Silver Sable (Silver Sablinova) ***Silver Sable (Ernst Sablinova) ***Amy Chen ***Crippler (Carlton Stricklan) ***Doug Powell ***Fin ***Foxtrot ***Juliet ***Larry Arnold ***Lightbright (Obax Majid) ***Lorna Kleinfeldt ***Man-Eater (Malcolm Murphy) ***Raul Quentino ***Romeo ***Sam Powell ***Tango ***Uncle Morty (Mortimer) ***X-Ray **All-Out (Unarmed Training Automaton 110) **American Eagle (Jason Strongbow) **Angelkiller (Jaine Cutter) **Annex (Alex Ellis) **Aquarian (Wundarr) **Armory (Violet Lightner) **Bantam (Roberto Velasquez) **Baron von Blitzschlag **Basic Black (Norman Gentry) **Bible John (John Carik) **Bobster (Bob Robbins) **Bounty **Brain Spasm (Dennis Hoxie) **Brass (Sean Watanabe) **Canasta (Henry Cavanaugh) **Captain Kinship (Edward Randlebuck) **Captain Ultra (Griffin Gogol) **Captain Zero (David Stack) **Cardiac (Eli Wirtham) **Catiana (Tatiana Caban) **Comet Man (Steve Beckley) **Conquistador **Crusader ("Aubrey Thompson"/Z'Reg) **Cybermancer (Suzi Endo) **Dahntu (Charles Luc Phan) **Deathlok (Larry Young) **Destroyer of Demons (Joshua Grimly) **Dominic Fortune (Jerry Fortunov) **Dragon Lord (Tako Shamara) **Dynamic Crusader (Edward Ward) **El Muerto (Juan-Carlos Sánchez) **Enigma (Tara Virango) **Freak of Science (Rico Gawren) **Freeware (Kurt Duryea) **Frog-Man (Eugene Patilio) **Gadget (Lucy Cervantes) **Geiger ("Dee Dee" Dearborn) **G-Force (Daniel Jones) **Haunter (Mark Runnemyer) **Hitmaker (Orlando Sinclair) **Hope (Esperanza Ling) ***Chi-Chee **Hurricane **Ian McNee **Infamnia (Gina Morris) **Johnny Cool (John Hashimoto) **Johnny Justice (Jonadab Megyscol) **Komodo (Melati Kusuma) **Kruzado (Dorothy Cardoza) **Lady Punisher (Lynn Michaels) **Lazarus (Todd Hunter) **Link (Lorne Lincoln) **Living Totem (Whistle Pig) **Mace ("Shigeru Ezaki") **Magdelena (Magda Sinclair) **Marvel Boy (David Christopher Bank) **Masked Marvel (Adam Austin) **Mayhem (Brigid O'Reilly) **Melee **Mikado and Mosha **Miles Flatt **Mop Man (Joe Trinity) **"Mutant Shaman" (Mike Dorie) **MVP (Michael van Patrick) **Nocturne (Angela Cairn) **Nosferata (Purple Hayes) **Orange Crusher (Andrew Gardner) **Panthrax (Alex Mitchell) **Pao Fu (Lian Goh) **Payback (Eddie Dyson) **Paydirt **Peace Lover (Barry Kanczeski) **Phantom Blonde (Wanda Mason) **Phone Ranger (A. G. Bell) **Physique **Poltergeist (Mickey Silk) **President Bear (Bruce Bear-Ner) **Prima Donna **Proton (Geldoff) **Quiblah (Jared Nelson) **Raving Beauty (Cheryl Gates) **Saint Hildegard (Sonya van Jagt) **Scorecard (Bill Merrick) **Shadow-Hunter (Niki Jakosan) **Shriker (Jack D'Auria) **Skybolt (Zack Zimmerman) **Soulfire (Jason Maldonado) **Spaceheat (Charles Yameogo) **Spectra (Selena Slate) **Speedball ("Robert Baldwin") **Speedo (Federico Wantaugh) **Spellcheck (Ben Pancake) **Star Sign **Steel Spider (Ollie Osnick) **Stentor (Lewis Hamilton) **Stone-Tough (Ted Pendleton) **Strongarm (Cary Armstrong) **Sunstreak (Jenny Burke) **Supermax (Edward Black Wolf) **Super-Midnight (Rufus Carter) **Terminizer (Luis Gutierrez) **The Attacker (Richard Taine) **The Awe-Striker (Cecily Johnson) **The Captain **The Green Guardwoman (Natalie Bell) **The Harbormaster (Sean Beckett) **The Human Haze (Steve Cochrane) **The Iguanid (Tom Boldstep) **The Judge (Michael Hart) **The Last Druid (Derwyddon) **The Lawman (Leon Frankfurt) **The Masked Rose (Josie Tyler) **The Natural (Beru Addison) **The Staten Island Star (Russell Feldman) **The Tosser (Ferris Hartke) **The Zapster (Langley Saint-Margaret) **Thunderbolt (Luis Barrett) **Thunderclap (Stanley George Johnson) **Topaz **Trauma (Terrence Ward) **Uri-El **U.S. Annie (Harriet Best) **Vagabond (Priscilla Lyons) **Vox **White Fang (Elizabeth Bondi) **Wildstreak (Tamika Bowden) **Winky Man (Paul Same) **Winter Woman (Angela Stover) **Wombat (Vernon French) **Xantippe (Mandy Atkinson) **Zephyr *Agents of Atlas **Jimmy Woo **3-D Man (Charlie Chandler) **Gorilla-Man (Kenneth Hale) **Human Robot (M-11) **Jann of the Jungle (Jane Hastings) **Namora (Aquaria Neptunia) **Uranian (Bob Grayson) **Venus **Warriors of Three Sovereigns ***Sword Master (Lin Lie) ***Ji Shuangshuang ***Ah Chen **Crescent (Dani Bi) ***Io **Luna Snow (Seol Hee) **Aero (Lei Ling) **Wave (Pearl Pangan) **Pele (M-41 Zu) *Caterpillars **Secret Warriors ***Quake (Daisy Johnson) ***Hellfire (James Taylor James) ***Joey Gutierrez ***Manifold (Eden Fesi) ***Phobos (Alexander Aaron) ***The Druid (Sebastian Ludgate) ***Slingshot (Yo-Yo Rodriguez) ***Sparkplug (Lincoln Campbell) ***Stonewall (Jerry Sledge) **Team Black ***Aaron Downing ***Ahmed Noor ***Ben Huth ***Ellis Love ***Grey (Cornell Gray) ***Lauren Wolfe ***Bobby Gomorra **Team Gray ***Agent Scorpio (Mikel Fury) ***Bryan Cole ***Carlos Ayala ***Jenny Monroe ***Lynn Richards ***Malcolm Monroe ***Red Webo ***Robert Martin ***Sandra Murphy **Red Team ***Alisha Whitley ***Ethan Johnston ***Lori Henson ***Shane Henson ***The Seer (Robin Hinton) ***Vijay Nadeer **Charles' Angels ***Charles Austin ***Charles Black ***Charles Dwyer ***Charles Hudson ***Charles Kowalski ***Charles Schwah *S.T.A.K.E. **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Howling Commandos ***Warwolf (Martin Reyna) ***Abominable Snowman ***Ellen ***Fangu ***Frank (Frankenstein's Monster) ***Frankenstein's Monster Clone ***Glyph (Nadeen Hassan) ***Golden Gator ***Golem ***Gregor Russoff ***Hit-Monkey ***Invisible Man (Max) ***It the Living Colossus ****Bob O'Bryan ***Jasper Sitwell ***Lilith ***Manphibian ***Man-Thing (Ted Sallis) ***Orrgo ***Teen Abomination (Jamie Carlson) ***The Living Mummy (N'Kantu) ***Telesti ***Vampire by Night (Nina Price) ***Warwolf (Vic Marcus) ***Zombie I (Simon Garth) ***Zombie II **Midnight Sons ***Blade (Eric Brooks) ***Frank Drake ***Ghost Rider (Danny Ketch) ***Hannibal King ***Paradox ***Samson Buchanan ***Swamp Queen (Jennifer Kale) ***Vicki Montesi ***Werewolf by Night (Jack Russell) *Damage Control **Anne Marie Hoag **Albert Cleary **Bart Rozum **Goliath (Tom Foster) **Henry Ackerdson **Jim Palmetto **John Porter **Kathleen O'Meara **Lenny Ballinger **Marie Leahy **Mac Porter **Monstro (Frank Johnson) **New (Gene Strausser) **Ray Lippert **Robin Chapel **Victoria von Frankenstein **Visioneer (Abby Dunton) *Molecule Kid (Aaron Reece) *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Framework) **Grant Ward **Agent Burrows **Agent Hart **Agent O'Brien **Antoine Triplett *Captain America's Hotline **Arnold Roth **Demolition-Man (Dennis Dunphy) **Free Spirit (Cathy Webster) **Jack Flag (Jack Harrison) **Ram (Hiram Riddley) **Moonhunter *Godzilla Squad **Gladstone Hawkins **Hugh Howards **Robert Takiguchi **Tamara Hashioka **Yuriko Takiguchi *Guardsmen **Iron Man (Mike O'Brien) **Guardsman (Frank Ensign) **Guardsman (Corben Rubinstein) **Guardsman (Billy Fredricks) **Guardsman (Baker) **Guardsman (Emilio Layton) **Guardsman (Eddie) **Guardsman (Eliot Villagran) **Guardsman (Harry Bright) **Guardsman (Howard Samuels) **Guardsman (Hugh Taylor) **Guardsman (Jim Cunningham) **Guardsman (Marc Danson) **Guardsman (Marty Delarosa) **Guardsman (Mike Ivy) **Guardsman (Paul Danvers) **Guardsman (Patrick Herbert) **Guardsman (Pascal Tyler) **Guardsman (Ravello Medina) **Guardsman (Rick McLaurin) *Howling Commandos (PMC) **The Unseen (Sgt. Nick Fury) **Duane Wilson **Eric Koenig **Fred Jones **Frenchie (Jacques Dernier) **Gabe Jones **George Stonewell **Hans Klaus **Happy Sam (Samuel Sawyer) **Izzy Cohen **Jerry Larkin **Jim Morita **Junior Juniper **Olivia Hook **Pinky Pinkerton **Rebel Ralston **Stanley Klein *Invaders **Blazing Skull (Mark Todd) **Blonde Phantom (Louise Grant) **Bucky (Fred Davis, Jr.) **Captain Kerosene (Gulliver Jones) **Golden Girl (Betsy Ross) **Golden Woman (Gwenny Lou Sabuki) **Human Top (David Mitchell) **The Human Torch ("Jim Hammond") **Iron Cross (Clare Gruler) **Major Liberty (John Liberty) **Miss America (Madeline Joyce) **Nia Noble **Radiance (Ryoko Sabuki) **Silver Scorpion (Betty Barstow) **Spirit of '76 (William Nasland) **Spitfire (Jackie Falsworth) **Sub-Mariner (Namor McKenzie) **Tara (Invader-1) **Thin Man (Dr. Bruce Dickson) **Toro (Tom Raymond) **Union Jack (Brian Falsworth) **Union Jack (James Montgomery Falsworth) **Vision (Aarkus) **Whizzer (Bob Frank) *Livewires **Cornfed **Gothic Lolita **Hollowpoint Ninja **Homebrew **Social Butterfly **Stem Cell *Mutant Task Force **Squidface (Josephine Bricklemoore) **Tri-Joey (Joseph Bricklemoore) *O*N*E **General Lazer **Sentinel Squad O*N*E ***Megaton (Alexander "Lex" Lexington) ***"Bulletproof" Briggs ***Joni (Rajani Dhama) ***Meld (Jeremiah Muldoon) ***Professor (Emil Winston) ***Sky (Tracy Skylark) ***Jake Slayton ***Sgt. John Steele ***Stilts (Randall Nixon) ***Williamson **Colonel Miguel Reyes **Sergeant Foley *Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. **Director Gruenwald **Blue Shield (Joseph Cartelli) **Adrienne Brashear **Dr. Anson Harkov **Jason Rivera **Dr. Jeannine O'Connell **Jenkins **Dr. Margaret Mayfair **Mr. Jensen **Dr. Myron Wilburn **Skull the Slayer (Jim Scully) **Guardsman (Schirra) **Talia Kruma **Faith Barrows **Helen Carver **Dr. Clark **Dr. DeVere **Dr. Pons Indenbaum **Dr. Andrew Kappelhoff **Sidney Keith **Davis Kent **Jessica Knowles **LeAnn Margolis **Mr. Meeker **Seamus McAnn **Jerome N'Tuba **Bob **Finch **Frank **Howie **Alocca *S.H.I.E.L.D. Alpha Team **Agent Carstairs **Agent Colletti **Agent Farrell **Agent Gomez **Bubba *S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Squadron Supreme **Arachnophilia (Nell Ruggles) **Biogeneral (Tucker Ford) **Kathy Mora **Ted Munn **Jon Mora **Mangog (Brian Callahan) **Old Soldier **Peter Boyer **Wolf, Ruler of the Winds (Vaughn Zeldow) *S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Ultimates **Captain America (Lieberman) **Four Seasons ***Autumn ***Spring ***Summer ***Winter **Giant-Men ***Giant-Man (Peter) ***Unnamed Giant-Man **Rocketmen ***Rocket Man One (Dexter) ***Rocket Man Two ***Rocket Man Three ***Four Unnamed Others **Black Knight (Alex) **Intangi-Girl **The Mimic **Thunderbolt **Tigra (Marie Grant) **Whiz-Kid *S.W.O.R.D. **Lt. Commander Abigail Brand **Agent Deems **Agent Paulletz **Cecilia **K'eel R'kt **Peter Corbeau **Sydren *Sky-Wolves **Sky-Wolf (Skyler Wolf) **Little John (Jesse Johns) **Matt Slade III **The Gaffer (Sidne Levine) *Super-Soldiers **Major Hauer **Challenger (Oscar Black) **Dauntless (Alec Dalton) **Dragonfly (Andre LeRoux) **Dreadnaught (Paul Turner) **Gog (Owen Llewelyn) **Guvnor (Andrew Black) **Victory (Kenneth Wright) **Xantia (Xan Fthgnr) *T.I.M.E. **Daman Veteri **Randall Jessup **R.O.B. **Tomorrow Man *True Believers **Payback (Mavis Trent) **Battalus (Ozzie Tanaka) **Headtrip (Tayln Roark) **Red Zone (Theo Bomba) *US War Machine **War Machine (Jorge Salsero) **War Machine (Nathan Manning) **War Machine (Sheva Josephs) **War Machine (Saburo Sakai) *Web-Warriors **Black Widow (Jessica Drew/Peter Parker) **Bone-Spider **Ghost-Spider **Goliath-Spider **"Richard Parker" **Tarantula *Ace *Agent 13 *Agent 22 *Agent 33 *Agent 60 (Kuro Chin) *Agent 72 (John Farret) *Agent 169 (Gail Runciter) *Agent 324 (Judith Klemmer) *Agent Alisande Morales *Agent Allor *Agent Ashton *Agent Baines *Agent Barbour *Agent Baylin *Agent Beefcake *Agent Billis *Agent Boyd *Agent Brtick *Agent Burroughs *Agent Burrows *Agent Cale *Agent Case *Agent Cecilio *Agent Chaimson *Agent Charlie *Agent Cheesecake *Agent Chelsea *Agent Civarelli *Agent Cleery *Agent Coleman *Agent Conn *Agent Corrales *Agent Corrigan *Agent Cotton *Agent Crawford *Agent Crimson *Agent Cross *Agent Crowley *Agent Dave *Agent David *Agent Davis *Agent Donohue *Agent Douglas *Agent Dublonsky *Agent E-23 (Roz Solomon) *Agent Eddings *Agent Elder *Agent Eng *Agent Fernandez *Agent Fisher *Agent Frank *Agent Garrett *Agent Gene *Agent Giulietta *Agent Green *Agent Grey *Agent Hanson *Agent Harlan *Agent Harras *Agent Harris *Agent Hart *Agent Hayes *Agent Hazeltine *Agent Hendricks Notes: *Most if not all the superhumans arrested during the superhuman registration act we're (in the MA Extended Lore) drafted into the initiative (usless they where generally super-villains). Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Heroes Category:MA Heroes Category:MA Teams Category:Marvel Teams